


Malfunction

by nug_pot



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nug_pot/pseuds/nug_pot





	

(noodles pov: i was in russels mouth i saw cyborg and i jumped with a gun in my hands trying to shoot her but she grabbed me and pulled me to her with that grin of hers the murdoc programmed in her to have she pushed me on the plastic wall and murdoc gave her a command to do something i didnt understand it cause she was choking me and ii was trying to gasp for air finnaly i passed out and i woke up in one of the rooms tied up murdoc rubbing his dick and 2D having to watch it cyborg climbed on top of me and grinned and i was yelling for murdoc to stop her but she licked me with her robotic tounge oh god i got the chills from that fuck.... she pulled what little dress i was wearing off and then she started to finger me roughly i moaned in pleasure them i saw 2D jacking ooff too i yelled for them to stop but they never turned her off and then cyborg put tape on my mouth so they couldnt hear me i cried with tears going down my face then her handed vibarated on my clit me screamig from pain and pleasure she turnned it on faster and then murdoc put his dick in mouth and cummed iin it and my throat was filled with cum and 2D came next i cried as cum was going down my mouth mand then finnaly i cummed and screamed in pleasure then they turnned her off and i was still here panting for breath and murdoc was over me with him naked saying "did you like that bitch"


End file.
